BLack Cat XIII
by RoyalWind
Summary: My own continuation of Black Cat. New members,New Number XIII,New Arcs. i require you  to please enjoy.    to avoid being fallen the chronos decided to recruit new members
1. Chapter 1: The Cat in Discussion

_i do not own black cat. :) I am just a mere fan who wishes a continuation of the tee -hee.._

_this is my first time,so I will really appreciate any negative or positive reviews,it would be a really great help. _

After the battle in Kashmir-Eden, with the Zero Numbers and the Tao Users, the Chronos numbers remained to investigate in the vessel that was use in converting humans into a life-source of Eden.

Confirming that all enemies are gone they go back to the basement and they were gathered by Sephira Arks the number I of the organization and also the head of numbers. She open a discussion.

"All remaining numbers lend me your ears.." all were quiet,preparing themselves for her words. " As of now the Chronos is in the midst of crisis due to the lost of our fellow members after being raid by the enemy's attack. So then,I had decided to declare a dismissal order of this Organization for 3 months"the numbers were surprise for what they heard.

Belze Rochefort also known as the Chronos II and who was always loyal to Sephira objected:" Mistress Sephira,what do you mean by that?a dismissal order?"he ask in disbelief. Chronos VII,Jenos Hazard followed his own question:

"heeh~? Sephi-nee are you serious? I mean.. yes,you were always serious! and I know that this organization is down right now. But,dismissing the Chronos Numbers?It might lead us all into a chaos right?"

Sephira's eyebrows meet,she close her eyes and had a deep breath and said:

"what I said was right. And it is final,I am dismissing the numbers for just,JUST 3 months

and for us to rise again and for me to find some new members."

they finally understood that the dismissal was just for 3 months. And they had the thought in mind that they overreacted.

Lin Xiao Li the number X of Chronos had a suggestion:"If you allow I have a suggestion in mind,Sephira-san." "speak as you pleased."

"We don't know what will happen for this 3 months dismissal of chronos right?. Why wont we help with each other to find new members? if all of us will work out then.. 3 might become1 month. What can you say about it?" Everyone was impressed and agreed.

Sephira smiled"Very well said,Lin Xiao Li,if everybody agreed then,Let us all gather here again after a month,and together we will raise the name of Chronos!" All smiled and nod." I hereby declare to Numbers to dismiss!". Then all swiftly vanished except for one.

"Anubis the VI,what are you still doing here?"Sephira asked to the black mechanical tailed wolf.

"Sephira-san could I allow my fellow apprentice to join this organization?".

"oh? you mean girl that we both saw in the middle of the snowstorm?" Anubis nodded.

"If she has the potential to help us,why not." "yes,I understand."The black wolf bowed and vanish.

She reminisce the memories where she saw the little girl that is unconsciously

lying in the wild snowstorm.

"the wounded little girl covered in blood..."


	2. Chapter 2The Cat in Hunt

Meantime, the other Numbers went to different places and they still looking and observing aspiring members.

On the other hand Jenos Hazard the womanizer got into a bar entertaining,laughing and playing cards with girls. Unluckily Rinslet Walker the one time helper of Jenos and to be specific his girlfriend spotted him and goes to Jenos with her eyes burning in anger,her nose steaming,and her fanged teeth revealed" Why you! Jenos!" the flirt guys' heart is throbbing fast and huge density of sweats are sliding on his face:"R-Rins.. easy.. I-Im gathering some deserving members!" Rinslet teeth gitted "huh.. New members to your heart?" "yeah,huh! I mean no! That's not what I'm trying to say!" His girl was in the shades of darkness and walk away. "Oy!Rins-chan!"

Then Jenos run after her and they talk outside the bar with Rinslet having her snobbish face with one of her eyebrow raised closing her eyes "what?" she directly said.

He on the other hand had a very pitiful puppy look on his face"look,Rins,this is part of my work,those girls that I talked and laughed with, were not ordinary they are all professional assassins,We Chronos are recruiting for new numbers you know,in behalf of those who died and lost in battle." Rinslet look at him "and that's it?" Jenos bounce his head" Uh.. Yeah.. and one thing is.." "huh?" "i..uh.. I'm sorry."

Rinslet was surprised by his apology.

"uh..errrm...I-Its nothing,Am sorry for having suspicion on you.. Its just that.. Sometimes,its hard to trust a womanizer like you!"She blushly said.

Jenos smiled and chuckled then began to teased her "Ooh~ so My Rins-chan is getting JELLY huh~Does it mean that your love for me was that deep~!Ooh~ Why haven't I realized that earlier~ Rins-chan!I really really love you! for that you have my always free hug!" when he was dramatically going to Rinslet a punch in his stomach meet him. "Ow!"

Rins Face turn red"hug yourself! I'm going back to my work!see yaa!" "Take care..oww.."

Rinslet return to Jenos "Oh,I forgot something.." "hmn?What is it?" he said as he rub his stomach. "Ill also be gone for a month,and I'll depart tomorrow so our date tomorrow is canceled." "WHAAAT! no that cannot be!".

Rinslet got nearer to Jenos hold his shoulder and raised her toe and gave Jenos a gentle sweet kiss on the cheeks,Jenos had a stroke of blushes and surprise thinking that everything is a dream. When she was about to open the door of her car. He shouted her name:"Rinslet!" Hearing her name she looked back to him. He smiled and continue " Do you want to be with me and be part of the Organization!"

She was surprise of what she heard,Jenos was waiting for her silence to break. She began to chuckle and replied" Idiot Jenos!" "eh?"'

"That Organization is not a dating place! Its a group of assasins!" she excalaimed. Jenos wondered"you mean.. you wont!" She nodded.

"but if you join there will be together always! Do works together!wouldnt be that great right?"

Rinslet sighed" Jenos,Im not a fighter okay?besides that organization doesnt suits me."

The guy felt a little bit sad." I see.." he said in disappointment. She felt sorry for him and said" What about you?" "What do you mean?" "you said your finding new members.." "And..?" " And would you mind comming along with me?Maybe during the trip you'll encounter someone deserving than me,right?"She winked and smiled.

Jenos was glad for what he heard realizing that he could actually do that with his girlfriend so he jump in excitement and run toward her"Oh sure!that would be great Rins!" when he got nearer he gave her a big hug.

"J-Jenos!"She blushed,and again,gave him a punch in his stomach"Owww!"

In the middle of the forest Anubis was on his way home on a small hut. When he enters the door a girl with two ponytails on her head with her arms wide open met his sight and hug him so tight. "Anubis your back! why are so early today?" she greeted.

"The Chronos was ordered to dismissed for a month" "eeeeeh! Are you kidding me! that's impossible!b-but why!" Anubis look at her straight to the eyes "to recruit some new members." "ooh.. I see.." she said calmly.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!" the birds in the forest flew away in the forest when they heard the shout.  
>"y-youre recruiting new members"she gulped down. Anubis nodded and he continued;"So starting from now,If you truly dream about joining the organization,then I tell you triple your hard work and train hard."<br>"Yes!I understood! Thank you very much for telling me Anubis!I really really love you!" she hug the black wolf tight. "Y-you're choking me!" then the girl suddenly get up and her determination ragged in fire clenching her fist"I must go now and practice with Naizer-san!"she got her metal tonfas and runaway exit."see you later Anubis!"

On Sephira's side she was talking to guy in shadow yet his golden eyes stands out in the darkness and ask him" Once you'll join the Organization you already commit yourself to the whole world.. so expect that sometimes we get into trouble" The guy in shadows said "all I have is vengeance.. If this organization could help me find that man.. I wont hold back."he clench his fist.

"If thats what your purpose,I respect it, but once you betrayed chronos and put into one of the enemies's hand,I'll be the the one whose gonna destroy you..."

". . ."


End file.
